


Балада про Байду

by gladimdim



Category: Folk Songs
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:27:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24177403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladimdim/pseuds/gladimdim
Comments: 1





	Балада про Байду

Балада про Байду

Коли над степами згущався туман,  
І був зорепад небувалий,  
В Острозі народився козак наш Байда,  
Гроза двох держав не малих.

Вовчиця щенилась під пісню вітрів,  
І шлявся злий вовк по ярах,  
Мужав Байда, серце билося в такт,  
В ньому помста за народ закипала.  
Мужав Байда, серце билося в такт,  
В ньому помста за народ закипала.

І четверті віка вистачило йому  
Щоб в щоці тримать всіх Османів,  
І був він грозою страшною ляху,  
Хто робив на козаків облави.

Але блискавкою ударило в степу -  
В тюрьму їх з батьком посадили.  
Великих кривд настала пора,  
І герб весь його очорнили.

Наївшись гіркого життя, він бурею злетів,  
І вибрав дорогу козака,  
І пил його серця уже не охолов,  
На вздибленому стремені епохи.

\-- Батько! Ми не будемо тут сидіти,  
Ми стіни тюрьму підкопаєм!  
І тут же розноситься вістка:  
Байда на свободі гуляє.

Кривава різня на ярмарку в Білій Церкві,  
І чутки про неї забродили -  
Тим ляшим звірством всі були вражені,  
Де двадцять сім козаків убили...

На ранок товаришів Байда всіх зібрав,  
Валку жовнірів розброїв,  
Пихатих шляхтичів відокремив,  
І двадцять сім голів зрізав!

Хвастливий Пщербицкий, сміючись, казав:  
“Байда у мене уже в кишені!”  
Але тут лист від нього отримав:  
“Сьогодні я буду в Острозі!”

Я гроші з ратуші хочу винести,  
Мене ти там зустріти зможеш,  
І якщо хочеш свій герб врятувати -  
То зустріччю цією собі допоможеш!

Вино на балу все рікою лилось,  
Але грім прогримів стодзвонний,  
В Острозі пограбован банк,  
А Пщербицький отримав інфамію!  
В Острозі пограбован банк,  
А Пщербицький отримав інфамію!

Сім'я Байди під арешт взята,  
Козак посилає пробачення,  
Отримавши відмову, тоді Байда  
Готує таке саме угощення.

Він сина Потоцького викрадає в залог,  
Поверне в обмін лиш на сім'ю, обіцяє,  
Наляканий Потоцький сім'ю назад повертає.

І пам'ятають Черкаси над Дніпром міст,  
Кільце ворогів все вужче,  
І встав Байда у весь зріст,  
І стрибнув з моста прямо в річку.

Вороги сатаніють в безсилі зла,  
Коли втік він безслідно,  
І слава його все росла і росла,  
З кожною нелегкою перемогою.

Хворого Байду на Січі зажав,  
В потрійне кільце оточили,  
І тисячі куль понеслись, завищав,  
З яничарок османів.

А він кожним пострілом клав ворога,  
Не дав підійти до острога,  
І тільки сонце над землею встало,  
Очам ніхто не повірив!

Здавалось - все! Убитий наш Байда!  
І османи кричали Алаху Акбар!  
В таборі їх...лежало опудало. Омана!  
Пішли всі козаки безслідно!

Зраднику кулю в чоло послав,  
Він піснею засідку зустрів.  
Не знав він, що смерть його поруч пасла,  
Але сміливістю він її лякав.

Як привид кривавий він падав, вставав,  
Яничар своїм виглядом лякав до смерті,  
І жах і смерть на всіх нагоняв,  
У ворогів свої кулі висилаючи.

Молитву шептали ледь чутна уста,  
Байда помирав на гаку смертю хоробрих...

Лежить гравюра тих часів,  
Де сотні османів, офіцерів над ним,  
Стоять над закатованим тілом.  
Тут кожний хотів попрощаться скоріш,  
З убитим козаком в знак честі…  
Багряний диск сонця скрізь тучі горів,  
І вітер ніс гірку вістку:  
“Убит наш Байда, наш величний герой!  
Плачте українці, плачте!”  
А він худий і дуже простий,  
Був страшний ворогам і убитий.

Немає мужності козаків меж. В боротьбі  
Навіть один в полі воїн,  
Коли в твоєму серці дихання України,  
Ти величного життя достойний.

Пишайтесь, українці, адже кожний народ,  
Хотів би мати такого Байду.  
Батько - своїм сином продовжить свій рід,  
Народ - свого великана!  
Батько - своїм сином продовжить свій рід,  
Народ - свого великана!


End file.
